


IL MIO CUORE NELLE TUE MANI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dolore e rimpianto, M/M, Morte del protagonista
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec vuole morire sulla collina che sovrasta Alicante, al sorgere del sole. Magnus fa sì che il suo desiderio si realizzi.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	IL MIO CUORE NELLE TUE MANI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart in Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922418) by [nhixxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie). 



> L'autrice ha fatto un sondaggio su twitter: Alec mortale o immortale? Questo è il risultato.
> 
> ATTENZIONE: Se l'argomento vi suscita pensieri sgradevoli o ansie, decidete se leggere oppure no.
> 
> E se leggete, fatelo ascoltando questo pezzo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdzKagaiebo&list=RDFdzKagaiebo&index=1 .

Magnus tiene duro.

“Sei comodo?” chiede sorridendo. Alec annuisce, la testa appoggiata dolcemente sulla sua spalla.

“Non è un po’ ingiusto? – chiede Alec, il respiro lieve che entra ed esce dai suoi polmoni stanchi – La maggior parte della gente che sta morendo non ha un potente stregone che gli fa svanire il dolore”.

Magnus ride piano.

“E’ proprio da te, pensare agli altri sul tuo letto di morte”.

“Lo so che sei stanco” mormora Alec, con quella sua voce indebolita dalla vecchiaia.

Magnus fa un piccolo sorriso, le palpebre pesanti. “Non ti preoccupare per me”.

Il vento ulula nelle loro orecchie come un animale ferito.

“Quanto manca?”

Magnus guarda l’orologio, sospirando pesantemente. Passa le dita fra quei fini capelli grigi, ravviandoli gentilmente. “Cinque minuti”.

“Okay” dice Alec, baciando il dorso della mano di Magnus, e chiudendo gli occhi. “Grazie”.

Il vento spazza la collina, la notte morente tinge dolcemente il cielo di blu e rosa. Magnus sente la sua magia affondare dentro il cuore di Alec, spingere il muscolo, trattenere morbidamente quell’organo così prezioso – e così stanco. Nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, Magnus ha tenuto quel cuore nelle proprie mani usando la sua magia antica, facendolo palpitare – sessanta disperati battiti al minuto, costantemente.

Lui è letteralmente ciò che mantiene Alec ancora in vita.

Alec vuole morire in cima alla collina che domina Alicante, guardando il sole che sorge. Magnus ha deciso che è disposto a morire lui stesso piuttosto che non dargli ciò che desidera.

“A cosa pensi?” mormora Alec, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla mano di Magnus.

“A te – dice lui dolcemente – Ad ogni battito del tuo cuore. Ad ogni tuo respiro. Ad ogni secondo della mia vita con te. E ad ogni secondo della mia vita senza di te”.

Magnus sente di essere sull’orlo dell’esaurimento, e si dispera. Piange, tergendosi la guancia col dorso della mano, testardamente. Gli sembra di soffocare, sente bruciare i polmoni.

Tiene il cuore di Alec fra le sue mani.

Scuote la testa disperatamente, sente la propria magia raschiare il fondo del barile, ed è esausto oltre ogni limite. Attira Alec più vicino, un urlo di sconfitta contro l’universo.

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada”.

“Lo so, amore mio – mormora Alec – lo so”.

Il rosa del cielo si stempera lentamente nell’arancione, il sole farà presto capolino all’orizzonte – _tre minuti_.

Alec sorride. “Tu mi hai trovato, Magnus”. Parla con l’assoluta verità della morte imminente. “Mi hai trovato quando io stesso mi rifiutavo persino di credere di essermi perduto. E da allora non sono più davvero appartenuto a me stesso. Vedo il tuo nome in ogni piccola parte di me”.

_Due minuti_.

“Hai avuto il mio cuore nelle tue mani dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati”.

Magnus si contorce, riversando disperatamente la sua magia su quel battito che si affievolisce, aggrappandosi alle ultime tracce del suo potere, vedendone ormai chiaramente la fine.

“Ora devi lasciarlo andare”.

Il sole compare, l’ultima briciola di magia è consumata, e Alec sorride alla vista che si apre davanti a lui, il sole che sorge mentre lui tramonta.

Chiude gli occhi.

_Sarò per sempre il tuo marito innamorato_ , sono le sue ultime parole.

Magnus lo stringe fra le sue braccia piangendo.

_Sarò per sempre il tuo marito innamorato_.

E lo lascia andare.


End file.
